The Writer
by Serenity200571
Summary: Just popped in my head This may have a sequel not sure yet


**A/N I own nothing except Tillie and Jess, this is just for fun**

Michelle had come across the fiction site a few days ago, It would a fucking miracle if he could do half the things these people wrote about him, hell the stamina they claimed he had, going five hours yeah right he couldn't go more than half an hour now a days, well that's what she told him, they had been married almost 3 years, and she knew he was getting bored.

"Fuck Mark if only these people knew how shit you really were, hey baby they have you going for five hours straight on this one, an hour straight would be pushing it. You listening to me or watching that stupid sport" Moving from his chair he went to see what the bitch was shouting about now, pulling the screen to him he read a few lines. He threw her against the wall ramming into her, god he wish he had the energy to even do that.

"Well at least someone thinks I can get the job done darlin"

"Yeah, in their dreams, hell they don't have to live with you, do they, god they have you as a master on one of these, handcuffs the lot, Mark why the hell can't you be like this instead of the washed up old man you are" he heard this day in day out since their daughter had been born, it pissed him off Michelle knew he was a lot older, his body ached in places that at times he never knew existed. It scared the shit out of him that he was getting too old for wrestling, what would he do then, yeah he had his other real estate business, but wrestling was his life. Going against Punk had almost killed him, and agreeing to do the tour, was he mad, he had only done that to get away from the nagging, the latest had been his technique in bed, apparently it was shit, and he could no longer satisfy her.

"This little bitch is pissing me off again, always making me to be the bad one. I've had enough of this Mark I'm nothing but good to you hell I gave you kaia, because you begged me to ruin my perfect figure. Well I'm suing this one how dare she" Mark walked off leaving her to her rant she would get over it soon enough, until she had something else to bitch about. He looked in on his daughter, she was so beautiful the one good thing to come out of this relationship, hell all his kids were the best thing about him. With this one he was going to watch her grow up, see her in her first play, fix her when she cried. He hadn't done any of that with his others, it was a decision that at times he regretted, family or career, career had always won out. He couldn't change it now, leaning against the door frame he wondered why he bothered, home was shit, work was killing him, at least to his fiction fans he was a rampant stallion, enjoyed mastering and being dominate, laughing to himself he headed to bed alone as usual, he was losing interested in everything. Why couldn't women fall for him Mark, not the basket ball player, the undertaker, American bad ass, but the man behind it all Mark Calaway.

Tillie had just completed her third story, she loved writing about "The Undertaker" had most of his matches in her dvd collection. At 40 and a single mum to her 10 year old she should know better, she wasn't a teenager anymore, hell it was a crush, even her daughter Jess thought she was mad, and a little embarrassed, but it kept the boredom at bay, and gave her hot dreams at night. Um those strong arms and body, she could only imagine how damn lucky his wife was. Hearing a knock at the door she pressed the button to complete it and went to the door.

"Ms Wills I have some papers to serve you"

"Sorry, some what"

"Papers Ms you have been served papers a Mrs Calaway is suing you for slander, please can you sign here" Tillie was in shock slander? What was that who had she upset and who the hell was Mrs Calaway, signing the paper she took the envelope and shut the door. Opening it up she read that Mikie Calaway was suing her for the things she wrote in her stories. Her breath stopped, what, how , when, butterflies were in her stomach, it was only for fun. No this couldn't be happening no way, it had to be a wind up for Maria her closest friend.

An hour later she had confirmation that it was true "The Undertaker's" wife was suing her, nervously she put the papers to the side, she was scared, what would happen to her, oh god who would look after Jess. Nervously she called the advice bureau to see if she could get some free legal help, only being part time and working voluntary around her daughters school times, she had nothing to pay for legal advice.

"Yes Ms Wills , that is correct from what you have read to me Mrs Calaway fully intends to sue you for slander of her character, yes I have read the stories myself, must admit I do enjoy that website. I have never heard of a case like this, why she has singled you out I am unsure. However I can get in touch with Mr & Mrs Calaway's lawyer and see what they would like to do next. It will have to be later this evening as it's 4-30am over in Texas. Don't worry I am sure it is all a misunderstanding, leave it with me and I will call you as soon as I can" Not worry Tillie knew all she would do is worry, why did she write the story. Shaking so much, she found it hard to even put her cup to her mouth, what had she done.

The phone rang at 09-00am at the Calaway's , Mark was normally an ear ly riser, yes another thing the writers got wrong, he could manage on a few hours sleep, picking it up he was shocked to hear his lawyer on the other end.

"She's done what? Hold on"

"MICHELLE, WHERE ARE YOU?" hearing no answer he presumed she was out.

"No do not go ahead with it, she must have scared the poor writer to death, I will take full responsibility, no I haven't read the sodding story, and that is all it is, is a fucking story. Michelle needs to get her head out of her arse and grow the fuck up" slamming the phone down, he decided he would take a look at what had pissed his wife off this time. Opening up his laptop he went to the page, after about an hour's reading, he realised the writer had gotten Michelle down to a tee. He had to laugh, so she hated to read the truth. He loved how she had portrayed him, hell he would love to bring that side off him out. Reading the profile she saw she lived in England, well wasn't he on tour there in a few days, calling his lawyer he managed to obtain her address, and name.

Locating her profile page there was a picture on it, fuck she was gorgeous short brown hair with red highlights, hazel eyes and a smile that lit her whole face up. For the first time in awhile Mark was interested in something and that something was Tillie Wills, she would be getting a visitor soon, damn soon. He had the plane tickets booked for Manchester, he didn't need to be in London until the 23rd or was it 22nd who cared he would be there, it was the 15th now he had a few days to see what this Tillie was like.

Tillie collected Jess at the school gates holding her close, what if she had to go away, who would protect her daughter. She hadn't slept much over the weekend and had found it hard keeping her feelings away from Jess.

"Mum can we go to the park" she asked stroking Knok, It had been awhile since they had taken their greyhound for a run, and it would do him good.

"Of course sweetheart" at least it would take her mind away from things, the lawyer hadn't rang back yet, she hoped no news was good news.

Mark watched them walk to the park, so she had a daughter, they looked close, what had Michelle been thinking with that stupid case. It would have ripped these two apart. Taking a seat he observed, she was small he guessed around 5ft nothing, his size alone would scare the shit out of her. Her short hair suited her made her look cute, did he actually use that word. His women weren't cute they were hot, sexy and where the hell did he get that idea of his woman. Her body was toned, firm breasts big enough to fit in his hands, her legs fit perfectly in her tight jeans, with a pert ass. He could imagine being in control of her, would he break her in half, would she be able to take him like she had written. He wasn't stupid he knew she had written it about him and her, licking his lips he got up. Noticing again how small she was to him, her hand moved to run her fingers through her hair, she had one eye on the dog and one on her daughter. She didn't see the tall man approach.

"Hi there darlin" Tillie jumped turning round she looked up straight into the eyes of Mark Calaway.

Her mouth opened and closed, she was going to pass out, oh my god what the hell was he doing here. No, they couldn't take her, she had no one to look after Jess, her body started to shake. Mark put his hand on her shoulder

"You ok there darlin, I didn't mean to scare ya baby, wow your photo does not do you justice Tillie"

He knew her name, oh my god Mark Calaway knew her name, hell of course he would, his wife was suing her. "Wow your bigger in person" he chuckled yes most people said that about him, she looked so scared.

"Darlin I wanna apologise for the stupid law suit my darling bitch of a wife sent you, I have cancelled it all, hell it was just a story. At times Michelle can go a bit over the top"

"A BIT A FUCKING BIT, SHE SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME " turning away she tried to get the tears under control, whilst checking on Sarah and Knok. Turning back she poked him in the chest

"I've not slept. Not eaten, it's been hell these last two days. All I did was write a stupid story."

Taking her small hand in his, he removed it from his chest

"Darlin it wasn't a stupid story, you sure made me sound good, haven't felt that in along time, darlin I just wanted to say thank you"


End file.
